Swiss patent n.degree. 616 585 (owner: Firmenich SA) describes the use of tricyclo[6.2.1.0.sup.2,7 ]undec-9-en-3-one as a perfuming or flavoring ingredient. Its odor properties are reminiscent of those of certain aromatic plants such as artemisia absynthium (wormwood) and liatris.
European patent EP 0 007 486 (owner: Firmenich SA) describes esters of formula ##STR3## having a single or double bond in the position indicated by the dotted line and wherein symbol R represents a hydrogen atom or an acyl radical deriving from a saturated or unsaturated carboxylic add having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Amongst the compounds mentioned, there is 3-methyl-tricyclo[6.2.1.0.sup.2,7 ]undec-9-en-3-yl acetate, which develops an original green odor note, characteristic of certain of the olfactive effects of clary sage. Although the compounds of the present invention have a structure close to that of the compounds described in the two cited patents, and are formally the higher homologues thereof, they possess odor properties which are distinct from those of said compounds and can, as a result find a use as original perfuming ingredients.